Two Is Better Than One
by gleeks united
Summary: set after sectionals. Finn told Rachel that he didn't want to date her and its like they never happened until Craig Jones comes along and falls head over heels for Rachel soon they start to date But what happens when Finn wants her back?
1. Craig Jones

**Craig's P.O.V**

With new schools its always the same if you're good at anything or your good looking the footballers and the fakes

can sniff you out a mile away and suddenly before you even realize your under their wing sure I know I'm lucky to some how fit into that category but it

just don't feel right anymore I wanna be more than just a footballer I need To be more than that so at this school I'm gonna do something drastic im going

to join the glee club .I love to sing and play guitar and for once my reputation isn't gonna hold me back . My parents just got divorced so me and my mom

are moving down to Lima to stay with my uncle Will Schuester he just left his wife so there's some extra room and he was happy for us to stay he works at

McKinley high school (my new school) he teaches Spanish which I'm an A in so for some reason whenever we speak its in Spanish .And before I forget im

Craig Jones at my old school west Adams high I was a quarterback we won every game every season for 5 seasons in a row were in the world record

book. I was one of the popular guys and my girlfriend was a cheerleader I didn't even like but that was then now things are gonna change.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since Finn had broken up with me and it was like we'd never happened i was over him now i could do better i would do better some day..

My morning started as usual I woke up at 6am with my song of the week playing on the stereo . I had my protein shake with banana and flax-seed oil

and by 6:10 am I was on the elliptical but my 6th sense is telling me today's going to be different

**Craig's P.O.V**

Uncle Will insisted on giving me a lift to school which i wasn't keen on but i hadn't seen him in a while so he convinced me .The school looked pretty good

decent sized at least but Will gave me 3 tips:

1) stay away from the cheer leading coach (shes lethal )

2)be nice to the guidance councilor (it was pretty obvious why)

3)don't eat the tuna surprise in the cafeteria (i really didn't want the details)

after that we got out the car and will said he'd take me to auditorium to meet the glee club that 5 minute walk was the longest 5 minuets of my life.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

After my dad's dropped me off at school i headed straight to the auditorium to give Mr Shue my ideas for regional's but he wasn't there so i waited

when he arrived he was talking to someone...

**Craig's P.O.V**

first i saw the cheerleaders they all waved and smiled at me .they were all cute but i was done with cheer leaders so i just smiled and carried on walking

next were the footballers and the hockey players they were throwing some kid with glasses and ginger curly hair in a bin and Will was to busy giving me a

tour of the school to notice. Then there were the unpopulars that flinched when i looked at them.

"great im already feared " i mumbled quietly so Will wouldn't hear

"and here is the auditorium " said Will

When we walked inside there was a girl looking through a massive folder with the words _'regional's' _written in gold glitter

"Rachel?"Will obviously wasn't expecting her

she looked up at us she was beautiful i mean really beautiful she had brown silky hair and a great smile

"finally Mr Shue i just wanted to..."

oh crap she realized i was staring right at her

"umm... hi" she said she was smiling again

"hi" i choked out i swear i was blushing ,me blushing i cant believe it

Will saw my face and looked confused

"oh sorry ,Rachel this is my nephew Craig he's just moved down from Orlando, Craig this is Rachel the star of the glee club"

"that's true i am the star" she stated with pride

I know she was being really full of herself then but for some reason it was REALLY attractive

"can you sing Craig?" she seemed hopeful

"well a little bit i guess" i mean i could sing a little bit or at least that's what i think

"are you joking craige your a fantastic singer" will assured me

"just like your uncle" he chuckled

I knew he was joking but it meant a lot to me him saying that i mean my dad was a unemployed bum so will was the closest thing i had to a male role model and

his belief in my singing made me feel great.

"great can i hear you ?" she actually seemed exited to hear me sing dose that mean shes into me? . Naa shes probably just being nice right?

Then the rest of the glee club came in and it was unbelievable...

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Rachel?"Mr shue seemed surprised i don't understand why though im early to most rehearsals

i looked up at who Mr shue was with he was attractive i mean really attractive cute short messy hair spotless skin and a really nice smile

"finally Mr Shue i just wanted to..." why was he staring at me ?

"umm... hi" i said he was still smiling that great smile .wait snap out of it Rachel you know boys like this just hurt you.

"hi" he eventually choked out was he blushing?.OMG he really was blushing

Mr Shue chipped in

"oh sorry ,Rachel this is my nephew Craig he's just moved down from Orlando , Craig this is Rachel the star of the glee club"

"that's true i am the star" i stated with pride

finally Mr shue was admitting i was the star

"can you sing Craig?" i asked i hoped he could then he could sing the solos with me instead of finn

"a little bit i guess" please just be being modest !

"are you joking craige your a fantastic singer" will assured him

"just like your uncle" he chuckled

if Mr Shue thought he could sing he must be good but just to make sure...

"great can i hear you ?" i really hoped his voice is good enough to be in tune with mine

then everyone else came in Craig looked really shocked ...


	2. The Glee Club

**Craig's P.O.V**

First through the doors were:

a guy in a wheelchair

a girl (possibly a goth )

another girl (possibly a diva)

and a very camp guy

basically what i was expecting the average school glee club but then four footballers came in .what the hell that was not what i was expecting.

Following them were 2 cheerleaders how was that even possible cheerleaders hate glee kids that's a fact .after them it was.. no it couldn't be

"Quinn fabray?"she turned around

"Craig omg what are you doing here? " she ran to me and gave me a hug she'd definitely gained a few pounds but who cares

"oh my uncles your teacher Mr shuester " it felt weird calling him Mr shuester but oh well "by the way i have 2 questions 1 why are there 4 footballers and 2 cheerleaders

in a glee club and 2 why aren't you in a cheer leading uniform?" she never took it off when we were younger so why now?

"OK first of all the footballers are here for extra credit or at least that's why they came i think they love it now anyway and the cheerleaders came with me"

"oh OK and secondly?" i was smiling again now I'd missed Quinn the football camp i went to was right next to her cheer leading camp and me and a couple of my

mates used to always sneak over to her cabin and spend all night telling ghost story's and eating fruit roll up's until we were sick .even after we stopped going to

camp we used to meet up in the holidays and go to theme parks but that stopped about 2 years ago as soon as Quinn and i both got in relationships we thought we

should stop the other guys still do it though .

"im not wearing a cheer leading uniform because im not a cheer leader anymore" what that was impossible

"no what ever happened to '_cheer leading's more important than fruit roll up's_" i mimicked

"i was kicked out because I'm pregnant " yeah right

"very funny seriously though why did you get kicked out" i said

she looked confused

"no seriously Craig im pregnant look give me your hand" she was joking right?

i hesitated then gave her my hand she put it on her belly then something moved i jumped back

"what the hell was that " i was freaked out now

"it was my baby" omg she was serious Quinn was pregnant

"wow umm... are you OK" what was i supposed to say ?

"i tell you im 16 and pregnant and you ask me if im OK?" she was smiling now"your still as nice as ever she chuckled and joined her cheer leading friends

then will came up to me

"so you ready to sing?" he seemed almost exited

no no no no no

"yes" what harm could it do right?

"OK then" he laughed

"everyone this is my nephew Craig , hes just moved down from Orlando and he wants to join the glee club so hes going to sing you guys something and we'll

see what happens" he ushered me over "show them what you got " he whispered

i headed over to the piano i was singing how to save a life by the fray because its my favorite song on the piano and well OK i don't have another reason

i started playing the piano and i swear through the corner of my eye i saw that Rachel girl smile when i began singing

_"Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_ Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you"_

the rest of the song carried on like that i'd forgotten how much fun it was to performthe rest of the club started cheering and

Will came over to me clapping

_"_Craig that was great" i could tell he really meant it that made me feel great

suddenly rachel came running over to me

"that was a great performance Craig your very talented i would know im very talented too" she was smilling AGAIN

i actually think im in love withe her smile

"thanks" i guess

she chuckled and walked away then quin came over

"Craig that was great how come you never told me how talented you were" she said and playfully slapped me on the head

"sorry it must have slipped my mind " i laughed

then the footballers came up to me

"your pretty good " said the guy with the mohican

"thankyou ..."

"puck "he seemed harmless

"thanks puck" then the slightly taller one stepped foward he looked familiar

"your fantastic dude thats like one of my favorite songs" he seemed nice wait i knew who he was

"thanks finn that is your name right your Quinns bf aren't you?" he had to be he looked just like the pic Quinn had shown me

"ex bf and yeh im finn" ex?

we shook hands and then Will got everyones attention


	3. JEALOUS!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Craig seemed really surprised when Quinn came in

"Quinn fabray?"Craig said,she turned around

"Craig omg what are you doing here? " she ran to him and gave him a hug

i shouldn't feel jealous i only just met him !

"oh my uncles your teacher Mr shuester" he smiled again " by the way i have 2 questions 1 why are there 4 footballers and 2 cheerleaders

in a glee club and 2 why aren't you in a cheer leading uniform?"

i stopped listening after that and walked over to mister shue

"Mr shue "

"yes Rachel" he seemed to be in a really good mood

" i was wondering if maybe Craig could sing good to you with me instead of finn"

"um i don't see why not has Finn backed out?"

"no we just feel awkward singing together after.."

"ok we better get started then" he got everyone's attention "everyone this is my nephew Craig , hes just moved down from Orlando and he wants to join the glee club so hes going to sing

you guys something and we'll see what happens" he ushered him over and whispered something in his ear

he started playing the piano and began singing i smiled he was great!

_"Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_ Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you"_

the rest of the song carried on like that the rest of the club started cheering and

Will went over to clapping

i ran over to him

"that was a great performance Craig your very talented i would know im very talented too" I smiled

he was blushing AGAIN

"thanks"he smiled

i chuckled and walked away then quin went over

OK i admit it i AM jealous.

* * *

**if you want me to write another chapter review plz lol otherwise i'll just wait until im bored to do one :P**


	4. PISSED!

**Craig P.O.V**

"so today i thought we'd star with _good to you _by _Marianas trench _"

i really liked that song

"Rachel you and..."

he stopped for a second and looked at me

"Craig lets give you a go Rachel and Craig you two can sing this one puck your on guitar"

WHAT great i was about to make a fool out of myself in front of the entire glee club.

"great mister shue " she smiled

was she actually happy that will had picked me ? No that's stupid

"yeh great " out of the corner of my eye i saw Finn and he looked pissed!

i stood up and followed Rachel to the front she smiled at me and then puck started playing the guitar

i couldn't believe i was actually doing this i started singing...

"Everyone's around, no words are coming now  
And I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up  
I know I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it"

then rachel joined in she was amazing

"And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
I would"

it felt so right singing with her the song went on like that we both kept smiling at each other

for no particular reason she was SO beautiful and she could sing better than anyone ive ever heard

she was brilliant

when we finished the whole room clapped

i didnt blush this time but rachel did and as i expect

finn kept looking at us

and he was PISSED!

* * *

**sorry the chapters a bit short this time ive got alot of corse work and crap but 2 more reveiws and the next chapter will be up:P**

**oh and btw next chapter might be in finns point of view ! **


End file.
